Are You Drunk?
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Spain comes home drunk, and Romano isn't too happy...at least, not at first. Spamano, yaoi, smut, all that jazz


So Spain Had come home drunk tonight…

But unlike usual, I wasn't complaining.

* * *

I'd just finished cleaning up the living room, something I learned to do when Spain would tell me stories about how sloppy I was when I was little. I'm 19 now, I should be able to surpass my younger self, right?

Anyway, before I start ranting, I'll go on.

After hours of cleaning, I sat down on the couch, rather exhausted. I went to turn the tv on the music channel, to relax me. Of course as soon as one of the songs came on and I was starting to get nice and comfy, I heard the damn door bell.

I was pissed, it was almost midnight for fucks sake! I really didn't feel like getting up, so I stayed on the couch, yelling. "Door's unlocked!" I was expecting it to be my retarded brother.

After a few seconds of silence, I yelled once again.

No response, except a loud banging on the door.

Now I, being the huge pussy I am, was getting totally creeped out by the situation and slinked over to the door.

I started shaking a little, and put my eye up to the small hole in the door to see just who the hell was at my door.

My fear quickly went away and I sighed, irritated. I unlocked the deadbolt and the chain to let the stupid schlep in. Oh, did I mention it was Spain?

I opened the door to find Spain, rather smashed as It seemed, from his flushed face and wobbling.

I face-palmed. "See, this is why I keep telling you to only get drunk here, I'm surprised you even made it home this time."

Spain would go out drinking with Prussia, who would usually ditch Spain and meet up with Russia to do god knows what in the bathroom. So Spain would sit alone at the bar, so bored waiting for Prussia to get back he'd have nothing to do but drink.

Before responding, Spain slipped and fell on his face, laughing like an idiot. "S-sorry…Roma~ I'll keep that in mind for…next time hehe~" He smiled stupidly.

I lightly kicked him in the head. "Yea, yea, just get up so we can go to bed. I'm fucking tired."

Damn, out of all the nights I clean the place up nice for him, he's too drunk to fucking notice.

Don't get me wrong, It's not like I don't want a nice clean home, it's just I'm not some fucking house wife, I'm still a man. I just happen to be dating one as well.

I watched as Spain grabbed onto the edge of the porch and steadied himself so he could stand up.

I sighed. "So pathetic…"

I grabbed Spain's hand and led him to our room. Last time I let him walk on his own drunk, he knocked everything in the hallway down.

Spain laughed curiously. "Where are we going Lovi~?"

I rolled my eyes. "To bed, we both need to get some sleep…" I was getting irritated from being so tired.

His smile faded a bit, and he had confusion in his voice. "To bed…."

I wasn't sure if it was a question or not, so I ignored him and walked us into our room. I sighed and fell back on our bed. It felt so good to be off my feet.

I closed my eyes and basked in the comfort. Yet, my basking was short-lived thanks to a pair of lips that kept ghosting over my cheek.

I growled a little. "Spain…" I said warningly.

He must have got the jist. "Oh come on Romano~ You look so…"

I was going to tune him out, expecting to hear him say I looked cute or some stupid shit like that. But I dared to listen to him.

"So….hot….."

My eyes shot open and I looked at his face. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. It wasn't often that I got to see this side of Spain, but when I did, I usually always felt incredible later in the night.

Although I was tired, how could I pass up a rare sexy moment with him? I'd be a bigger fool than I already am.

I smirked, pulling Spain's face down to meet mine, kissing him passionately.

"Fuck me you idiot." I grinned.

Spain's smirk got bigger and he latched his lips to my neck, sucking while making a job of taking my pants off.

I was enjoying the fast-paced feel of things. Our usual sex was always slow, and felt too prepared. This was a nice change.

Also, I was already half-hard. Just looking at Spain sometimes can get me all hot and bothered, so of course I was getting pretty horny at the moment.

After my pants were slid off, Spain made a job of throwing them across the room. I giggled softly at how bad he seemed to want this.

Spain looked down at me. "No underwear?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrow.

I smirked. "I'm Italian, sue me."

Spain made a face of approval and latched his hands onto the button of his jeans and started working on it.

"…so sexy…" he muttered, peaking at me from time to time while removing the garment.

Once his pants were undone he slid them down along with his boxers, revealing his rather large manhood.

I bit my lip and stared, catching Spain's gaze with my own.

He bent down and started sucking on my hip bone, leaving a dark red mark around it.

"I wanna fuck you….really hard Romano~" He grinned, looking me straight in the eyes.

I blushed furiously and turned my head to the side in embarrassment. I said nothing, despite how much it aroused me.

I felt him shift, putting his mouth on my waist. He began making multiple marks on the flesh, claiming it or something like that.

I expected him to be done with the talking, but was proved to be wrong when I saw him lift his head and open his mouth to speak.

"I'm going to pick you up now." He said simply, as if he told me something like 'your shoe lace is untied'

I shot him a confused look. "What for?"

I was kinda pissed off when he didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed me by the hips and back, pulling my against him.

I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, so I wouldn't fall. I was surprised he could even keep his balance, maybe the alcohol was wearing off?

Before I could get another thought in my head, I felt my back being rather harshly shoved against the bedroom door.

I winced. "Hey, what the fuck Spain?"

I heard him chuckle a bit as he slid his face against my chest. "I'm going to fuck you so hard…"

My face twisted up into a disgruntled expression. He wasn't usually like this when he was drunk. Any other time he'd just be clumsy and pass out.

He must have drank something different than what he was used to.

Not that I was complaining….

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Spain grip my hips roughly with one hand. I could feel his erection resting at my entrance. It made me all flustered and hot just to have Spain taking so much control for once.

I started to lose myself as I felt Spain start sucking on my neck roughly; surely leaving marks that would take weeks to get rid of.

I started groaning a little as Spain started prodding my entrance with his dick lightly. I leaned my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him.

"S-Spain…" I breathed out, starting to suck on the side of his neck softly. "Make love to me…"

I usually don't say things like that, but Spain was drunk and most likely wouldn't remember any dialog the next day, so I was feeling daring.

I could practically feel his smirk on my neck. It was rare that Spain made expressions like that. And when he did….god, promising things were in store.

I had my legs tightly gripped around Spain's waist as he grabbed onto my hips tightly and held me against the door. He immediately locked his lips onto my roughly, making our teeth click together as he tried his best to shove his tongue into my mouth before I could even open my mouth wide enough to let him.

Holy tap dancing Jesus, I don't know what he'd drank that night, but I wish he'd drink it more often.

He smelled like a bar, but I really didn't mind. His usual scent was always spicy, and tropical. To have it mixed with the smell of cigars and cheap booze was an oddly pleasant change.

As he held me roughly against the door, and kissing me equally as rough, I felt him thrust upwards, getting the head of his dick rammed inside of me.

Now normally, if we were to do this without lube or preparation, I'd be hurting like a mother fucker. But Spain's dick was leaking so much pre-cum, it was enough to serve as lube.

I leaned against Spain's chest and moaned quietly, trying hard to loosen my muscles for him.

As I did so, Spain was pushing himself in, inch by inch. He was about a quarter ways inside me, when he brushed against my prostate, making me loosen up completely for a split second. Spain took this as an opportunity to quickly slide all of himself inside me.

When my muscles re-tightened, I could feel his thick, 11 inches rammed inside me, throbbing. It felt amazingly erotic. The burning, yet the dull pleasure it gave me.

I took one of my hands off of Spain's shoulder and rested it on the door. I was breathing in and out heavily, staring into his deep green eyes. I guess I was so distracted, that I accidentally put my hand on the door-knob, making the door swing open.

I felt Spain fall onto me as the door swung open into the hallway. I fell against the carpeted floor with his manhood still perfectly rammed inside of me.

I was expecting him to laugh and pull out, suggesting we get a bath and sleep or something. But no, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, started fucking me against the floor.

He was practically growling as he gripped my hips so hard it hurt (but in a good way). He made a job of pounding as hard as he could into me, making our hips slap together rhythmically.

I threw my hand over my mouth as I tipped my head back. Why? Because I felt as if I could throw up from the sudden feeling of being filled inside.

I was muffling my own sounds of pleasure as much as I possibly could. I didn't want to end of screaming from how good it felt. Because, well, we have neighbours…

So instead of the room being filled with my voice, it was filled with Spain's.

Now usually, Spain was a bit quiet during sex. Yea, he'd make the occasional groan, but nothing really notable.

But the way he was going at it now, I couldn't believe my ears. Every time he would thrust into me, he hissed, groaning as I tightened my anal muscles around his dick. As he pulled out he moaned, pretty fucking loudly. It was the sexiest, throaty moan I had ever heard.

I felt him jab hard into my prostate, making me moan under my breath, grabbing onto him tightly.

I felt him latch his lips onto my collarbone tightly as nipped and sucked on it while speeding up the pace of his thrusts. At this point, I couldn't keep myself from voicing my pleasure, so I tipped my head back and screamed loudly, letting out a tiny moan at the end of it.

"Ohh God…" he moaned, sliding himself out slowly and slamming back in hard. "It's fucking hot when you scream like that for me Lovi~."

I blushed furiously and kicked him in the side with the heel of my foot. "Sh-shut up!" I could feel him piercing my rectum deeper and harder with each thrust, making the heat pool inside me quicker than usual.

"S-Spain…I'm about to c-cum…." I breathed out as ran my fingers through his beautiful brown locks of hair.

"Then do it….spray your cum all over my face." Spain chuckled, still abusing my rectum with his throbbing dick.

I laughed a little, groaning. "Y-you really are d-drunk…."

As felt I was about to go over-board, I tightened myself around Spain's dick and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, pressing my hands on his hips so he'd be inside me as much as possible.

His eyes widened at the feeling and he moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

He closed his eyes tightly and hissed. "I'm about to fucking cum Lovi, aaah!"

I could tell I was in the state of euphoria, from all the pleasure running through my veins. "Then fucking do it, fill me with your sperm….aaah….c-come on, do it!"

I heard Spain cry out loudly, groaning my name as he shot his sperm straight up my rectum, making it spill out of me.

I laid there on the floor, my chest heaving up and down. It had been a long, long time since I had felt so amazing.

I went to kiss Spain on the lips, only to find that he had passed out, or fell asleep.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I slid myself out from under him and grabbed from under the arms. I dragged him back into our room and slid him into bed, which really wasn't that difficult since we were pretty much the same size. It's not like I'm some weak guy, I had the build of someone my age should have.

* * *

The next morning was like any other. I was in the kitchen putting waffles in the toaster while Spain was upstairs taking a shower. I wasn't surprised he didn't remember anything about last night, he must have been plastered.

I put some waffles and bacon on his plate and my own as I sat down and ate, watching as he came out of our room.

"Goodmorning~" He chirped, kissing me on cheek and going over to the coffee pot.

"You seem rather happy, you okay?" I laughed a little, taking a bite out a waffle.

"Hmm, now why wouldn't I be? Especially after last night." He said nonchalantly as he filled up a coffee mug.

I dropped my waffle back down on my plate, freezing up.

"What's wrong Lovi~? You didn't have fun? And here I thought you enjoyed yourself from all that moaning and dirty talk you were spouting out." He smirked, ruffling my hair.

"But….weren't you drunk last night?" I yelled in disbelief.

He lifted and eyebrow. "Yea, when I first got home. But it wore off about in about five minutes. I just thought maybe I'd….be a bit more spontaneous for you." He smirked more, kissing me lightly on the lips before sitting down to eat his breakfast.

I stared down at the table, my face bright red from embarrassment. Hopefully he'd never taunt me about the way I acted that night…

* * *

Hehe, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ I also hope none of my English is wrong x_x Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
